Endlessly, She Said
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Slightly AU. Julian finds out about Peyton’s pregnancy by none other than the father of the unborn child. Peyton and Julian chat about the past and a bit about her unborn baby. Pulian talk/frienship & Leyton!


**A/N: So how excited are we??? OTH tonight! Ahh its been way too long! Six weeks geez I don't know about you but I don't know how I got through it lol. Maybe it was reading fanfiction of Leyton ;)**

Julian usually sat at the table across from the window, but today was different; he made his way towards the counter and took a seat on an empty stool.

"What can I getcha, hon?"

The waitress who must have been in her early forties asked as she took out a notepad from the pocket of her pink uniform.

"Coffee. Black."

His response was short, but his mind was racing about the events that happened earlier that morning.

_Lucas and Julian met up at a local restaurant, Julian wondering why in the hell he had left without a word from Los Angeles and the movie producer. He had been waiting ten minutes for the blonde to show up and when he finally did Lucas smile never disappeared._

"_How am I supposed to get a fair chance to win Peyton back if you're gone for only a day?"_

_Julian joked expecting to get some kind of insult thrown into his face about being a jerk. To say he was disappointed that Lucas didn't have a comeback was a bit true. He didn't even get a 'you're a dick' reply. _

"_So let's cut to the chase, Silent Bob. Why'd you bail on Dixon?"_

_Lucas' grin still plastered to his face as he spoke._

"_Because Peyton's pregnant."_

Julian stopped the memory from going any further. He was already on his second cup of coffee when her scent caught his attention.

"Did hell just freeze over? Someone grab a camera, quickly." She said to no one particularly in the café. "Julian Baker is drinking coffee. I never thought I'd see the day."

Julian turned to smile his well known grin, but he couldn't help his eyes travel over to her still flat stomach. She took a seat on the empty bar stool next to him and ordered a glass of water.

"Congratulations."

He spoke as he took a sip of the dark drink. The hot liquid ran down his throat and he realized how much he hated this stuff before setting down the mug.

"Thanks."

Peyton smile was just as happy as Lucas' was. She didn't need to ask 'for what' she already knew; thanks to her fiancée who told her that he informed her ex about their growing family. She was happy he had, but somewhere deep down she felt like she was the one who should have told him.

"Are you taking every precaution?"

He asked and her heart ached. He still cared for her even after what had happened in the past. She nodded her head silently.

"Yeah. The doctor says that so far that the baby is healthy. I just need to stop with the stressing."

"It's not good for you." Julian's eyes met hers then traveled down to her stomach for what seemed like the tenth time. "Either of you."

The silence that overcame the two was comforting.

"I'm sorry." Julian knew that he was one of her stress factors and hated himself for that. He could be endangering her and her baby; her baby with Lucas nonetheless. If he would have known that she was with child then he would have waited till after the innocent baby was born to come to Tree Hill. "For everything."

"Hey, it's just not you; even though I would like to blame you for all of it." She joked and she actually got him to smile again. "It's Mia and recording her second album, it was the worrying about what if its cancer, and so much more."

He truly looked at her and noticed the fear in her eyes when she had said cancer. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't.

"God, Peyton, why do you always have to think so negatively?" He knew about her mom and how she died of cancer. "You've gotten everything you wanted. Everything you deserved and it's not going to be taken away from you."

His words ran through her body. Everything she deserved and she smiled.

"Yeah I do. Don't I? It's just that…" she stopped mid sentence trying to find the right words to describe the way she felt. "When I feel like I can actually breathe again I get sucked back underneath the water."

Julian gave Peyton's hand a gentle squeeze trying to reassure her.

"You don't have to feel like that ever again. You know why?" he didn't let her respond as he continued. "Because you have Lucas and you have this baby inside of you that's going to be one hell of a kid and this one hell of kid is going to have the best mom in the whole entire world." He smiled. "Happily Ever After's aren't just in fairytales anymore, Peyton. And you're the living proof of that."

She couldn't help the stray tear that fell down her cheek as he whipped it away with his thumb, his hands didn't leave her face.

"Thanks Julian."

She wasn't sure why she needed him to say those things, but it made her feel better about everything. Maybe they could be friends after all.

"I think about him every single day."

The subject had changed and she wasn't sure if this was going to be for the good or for the bad as he removed his hands from cupping her face. Going into uncharted waters was a difficult battle in itself.

"Me too." He agreed with a heavy sigh. "When I'm alone I can only think about what if. What if I was there to catch you, what if he was born? His first birthday would be coming up soon."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. That morning when she woke up the first thing that caught her eye was January 5th and she wanted to cry.

_Julian had come back from Sundance a week later and had almost finished packing up his things from Peyton's apartment. His friend had agreed to let him stay at his place until he found one of his own. As he finished taping up the last box Peyton came out of the bathroom crying. He was about to make a comment about the world's saddest girl being back in business, but he noticed the little white stick in her hand right hand._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Her tears were falling freely down her face as he took the stick from her hands and looked at the positive sign indicating that she was telling the truth. She was having his child, their baby. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her and she let herself cry on his shoulder. He whispered in her ear about them starting over; she reluctantly agreed._

_The next day they made their way to Peyton's first doctor's appointment. Julian never left her side, his fingers intertwined with hers and the obstetrician told the young mother to be that she was eight weeks along, two months._

_Three months later she was hanging up a picture and would lose her balance causing her to fall breaking her wrist and resulting in a still born of the baby boy. The young couple never made it through that rough patch._

"Let Lucas be the man and handle all that kind of stuff." He was talking about the incident that caused their child to never take his first breath. "Don't hang any pictures. On second thought stay away from anything that has steps."

"Okay. I promise."

His seriousness was now a faded memory as the notorious smile played along his lips. The sound of buzzing interrupted the small moment as she reached into her bag to grab her cell phone. It was a reminder. Her first doctor's appointment of her second pregnancy.

"I have to go."

"Be safe, Peyton."

"I will. Bye, Julian."

He gave a short nod as she made her way out of the diner and into the arms of her waiting fiancée.

"Hello Mr. Scott."

"Hello Mrs. Soon-to-be-Scott." He wrapped his arm around her torso and patted her stomach gently. "And hello to you too, baby Scott."

Peyton laughed at her soon-to-be-husband. They were already in love with their little bundle of joy.

"Are you ready to get a first look at your child?"

Peyton asked. And he corrected her.

"Our child."

"Yes our child."

"Yes, yes I am."

Julian watched as the couple walked down the sidewalk and into the car that waited on the street. He couldn't stop the smile reaching his eyes. She was finally happy and he was happy for her.

-Fin-

**A/N: So what do you think?? I know the topic has been done a good amount of times, but I hope you liked it :D So push that review button and show me the love! **

**ahh can't wait till tonight a little more than 7 hours to go!!! Woot woot! **


End file.
